<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Smuggler by labyrinthof_fan_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056592">The Princess and the Smuggler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction'>labyrinthof_fan_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Themes, annoyed leia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia’s been wrapped up in the politics of the New Republic and the politics of her new marriage. At least political abilities run in her blood. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Smuggler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two are my original OTP. I love them with my entire soul. I miss them and the new trilogy did them so wrong. Look I enjoyed it, but I wanted better. But I’ve always wondered how the years after the First Rebellion went for my favorite duo, or at least take my own personal spin on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leia was hiding, she knew this, she acknowledged it, but she still hid in her room. When she had been a senator her privacy had been often sacrificed, yet she still persisted. Even when she began to join the Rebellion she continued on. She stared the Emperor in the eye, she faced Darth Vader, her father, she should not be hiding in her room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her mind froze when she remembered her lineage. For years she had lived as the daughter of Bail and Breha of Alderaan. She was a princess, then the youngest senator ever elected. This fact now amused her upon the realization of her birth mother. Padmè Amidala. Politics seemed to have been hardwired into her genetics, not her brother’s though. The amount of minor conflicts she spent her time cleaning up related to Luke were enough to send her into the center of another galactic war.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yes, rebuilding the Jedi Order was on her list of things that needed to happen to rebuild the New Galactic Republic, but it was not a driving force for her. Luke would talk her ear off about being sure to mention the possibility of a new Jedi Order, about how it could bring peace to the New Republic. Convincing Senators that they should not execute Luke as the son of Vader took most of her time, and some days she wanted to offer him up to them on a silver platter. When it became public knowledge that she was his sister, they called for the public execution of both children of Vader, completely forgetting her work as a Senator and leader within the Rebellion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Several assassination attempts had been made, at this point she had lost count. Han, however, had not. He kept a constant tally of the number and reminded her when she attempted something that he thought too risky. Han was a protective and loving husband, it was that first bit that made diplomacy hard, especially after the assassination attempts. Meeting with planetary dignitaries with Chewbacca behind you was not the most effective way of creating alliances. Mon Motha had sent the duo on several missions to keep the peace when sensitive dignitaries and representatives made an appearance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tonight she found herself standing on the balcony of her Senator apartment. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was how her mother had felt. Staring into the city, determined to change the galaxy, scared that she would fail. After the Rebellion she had become determined to learn about her family. The Organas and Alderaan had been her family and home, but she was curious. Padmè Amidala had been inspirational for her when she became a Senator. Amidala had been able to institute so much change at a young age. Questions swirled around inside her mind, ones that she doubted would ever be answered. Did she know that he was going to become Vader? Had she seen it? How did she mange everything? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The woman who gave her life had faced the fact that she was pregnant from a secret relationship. That she would never be able to openly be a married couple with her husband. Then she had to watch as he became consumed by the Dark Side. There had been several moments when she wondered how her mother coped with the knowledge of what he had done. Luke had been adamant about sharing all the knowledge he learned about the Jedi Order, including the massacre at the Temple. Leia felt a chill down her spine as she remembered his detailing of the events. She didn’t know what she would have done if it would have been Han and herself. She shook the thought from her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Han was a good man. That was evident by his campaign to liberate Kashyyyk with Chewbacca. He had been determined to release the Wookies from Imperial control, even at the expense of his own life. His friendship with Chewbacca was the motivation to help. He pulled together an unruly group of smugglers to help. It was admirable, and made her love him more, even if at the time she had been irritated with his choices. By removing himself from the New Republic General position he had relinquished any rescues. With the Imperial control begin stronger than they had thought, the New Republic finally sent ships to aid them. Chewbacca had stayed behind with his family. This had given the couple the first time alone since Endor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Han entered the apartment, she could hear him muttering to himself. She would bet that it had something to do with the most recent mission he had been sent on. She heard him toss his jacket on the back of one of their chairs. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. “Hello, princess.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Welcome back.” She murmured, closing her eyes as he nuzzled his face against her neck. They remained silent for a moment, taking in the small window of time they had to be truly alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “R2 has asked that we don’t go on another mission with your brother for at least a month.” Han said, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, has R2?” She asked, the corners of her lips turning up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, he has.” His arms pulled her closer to him. “He misses his wife. He’s feeling awfully lonely in the <em>Falcon.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He knew that this was going to be a part of their marriage.” Leia murmured, turning in Han’s arms so she was facing him. She looked into his hazel eyes. “It won’t last forever.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He nodded. “My offer to escape on the <em>Falcon </em>and become a smuggling duo still stands.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She chuckled, putting her forehead against his. “Might be a nice change of pace.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And we could start on that family we talked about.” He placed a kiss to her forehead as he said this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She wrapped her arms around his neck. “We could start thinking about that now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I love you.” He said, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know.” She said before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>